Dilemmas, Dates and Dancing
by justafangirl2
Summary: Fred needs a date to the Yule Ball, because of a stupid rumor. Hermione wants to be asked to the ball, but not by Viktor. Sometimes the best answer to a dilemma is the one in front of you. 4th Year Yule Ball AU. Fremione.


"Hey George, what colour robes are you wearing?" Angelina asked George, having caught him walking down the hallway with Fred.

"Black," George answered, puzzled.

"Oh good, my dress is blue and I didn't us to clash," Angelina said as she glanced at her watch. "Bloody Hell! I'm going to be late for Divination. I'll see you both later."

Angelina was racing down towards the great staircase to the other side of the castle before either twin could say anything.

"Merlin, she thinks I asked her to the ball. I was wondering why she was spending more time with me the past two weeks -- not that I minded," George said, laughing.

He asked Angelina to the ball two weeks ago and she thought he was George! Fred was frowning. He needed a date for the ball, and there weren't a lot of options left.

"Oh Fred, I'll just set her straight and tell her it was you, not me, that asked her to the ball. And I'll go all alone and dance with all the dateless Beauxbatons girls," George said, sympathizing with his brother.

"No, don't do that, you need a date as much as I do. She obviously has a preferred twin. I'll find another date," Fred said, trying to make the best of the situation. He'd only asked Angelina to be his date because she was his friend and he didn't want an actual date, but he couldn't and George couldn't go alone. Now that it seemed she was interested in his twin, he didn't want to ruin anything that might happen with them. He needed to find a date.

"You need a date more than I do, since Katie started that rumor after your breakup." George looked at his twin with concern.

"Ugh, why can't I just give her a puking pastille and move on with my life?" Fred whined.

"No, Freddie, pranking her will make it seem like the rumor is true, you have to embarrass her by proving her wrong. It's better revenge," George reasoned.

"Ugh fine, I'll try and find another attractive bird who will laugh at my jokes, loves quidditch - as well as pranking, and won't make things awkward by trying to date me.

"Are you trying to find a wife or a date to the ball?" George joked.

"Fine, I'll try and find another attractive bird, who will laugh at my jokes, loves quidditch, and won't make things awkward by trying to date me," Fred said.

"There's just over two weeks left until the ball. Aim lower."

"I'll try and find another attractive bird, who will laugh at my jokes, and won't make things awkward by trying to date me?" Fred questioned.

"Still to much," George said in a sing-song voice.

"How much am I supposed to take off?" Fred whined.

"I'll tell you when," George quipped.

"I'll try and find a another attractive bird--"

"Stop right there. All you need is a fit date!" George declared.

Fred laughed. It was only one night. It's not like he's going to marry the girl. "You're right. Now, I need to go to the library and find a book to figure out how to make some of these new ideas." Fred said, waving his Moleskine of product ideas for Weasleys' Wizard Wheezes.

"I'll leave you to it. Lee is helping me fulfill the orders we got this week," George said, waving goodbye to his brother as he continued up towards Gryffindor's common room.

Fred walked into the library, heading back towards the windows in the corner. That was the best spot to sit in and not be seen. As he approached his usual spot, he saw a familiar head of bushy brown hair. The owner of the hair, unsurprisingly, was lost in contemplation of a hefty tome sat open in front of her. She looked quite relaxed and pretty, just like that.

Fred saw the perfect opportunity to scare his ickle brother's best friend. Grinning to himself, he walked up to her and bent down to whisper harshly into her ear: "Granger!"

Hermione's head whipped up, and without missing a beat she took up her text and began hitting Fred repeatedly with it. "Frederick Weasley!" she scolded in a loud whisper between swings, "Why don't you have something better to do than scare people half to death?!"

Fred gaped at her, not even attempting to block her assault. She barely even looked at him. How'd she know he wasn't George?

Hermione stopped hitting him and flushed at her give-away. She paid the twins too much attention -- she noticed their differences easily, especially after Fred cursed Malfoy for calling her a mudblood in her second year. She developed a bit of a crush on him that year that never quite went away. Even after she realised it would never be reciprocated. She and Ron spent most of the summer together and nothing happened with Fred, but it did seem like she and Ron became closer. That left her a bit confused, but deep down she knew nothing would ever happen with Fred and she needed to move on.

Fred showed his appreciation for Hermione's astuteness by pulling her into a sudden hug and proceeding to tickle her. This elicited a shrieked, "Stop that!" from Hermione.

Hermione quickly covered her mouth, shooting an anxious glance to Fred. Her wide eyes spoke one of her worst fears: getting kicked out of the library.

Madam Pince walked over to their section bearing a deadly glare, which she shot toward the noisy pair. After a heavy pause, the librarian turned on her heel and left.

Hermione looked flabbergasted. Speaking quietly, she said, "She didn't kick us out? She kicked me out when I pushed Ron after he insulted me. He knocked over a stack of books."

Fred chuckled at her confession, taking a seat at the table with her. He leaned in to whisper, but found himself stuck gazing into those pretty, hazel eyes. It took him a moment to compose himself before he whispered, "I may have threatened to release dungbombs in the library if she ever kicked me out, my second year."

Hermione gaped at his admission, leaning closer to whisper back. "You actually come in here often? For what?"

"It's a secret, love. Tell you what, I'll share -- but you have to prank someone," Fred teased, leaning back to prop his feet on the table.

"No, thank you," Hermione grumbled, turning back to her book. In a warning tone, she added, "Feet off the table!"

Fred pulled his feet back before he could think twice, frowning as he sat upright. "So, tell me why you're hiding back here instead of claiming your usual seat?" The feisty scholaress usually studied on the left side of the library by the windows. Anyone taking that spot was known to be in Granger Danger. The wrath of Hermione at someone sitting in her spot was not pretty. He just so happened to have a perfect view of her usual seat from his usual seat and would see her studying, when he took breaks from his work. Not that he watched her study or anything.

Hermione gave Fred an intently curious look. He knew her spot? Oh, no, that's nothing special. Everyone knew she sat in that spot. She averted her gaze a moment, donning a grin to mask her reaction.

"I'll tell you mine if you tell me yours," Hermione said, fixing him with a mock-calculating expression.

"Deal! Ladies first," Fred prompted humorously. He was sure she wouldn't go first -- Hermione Granger was no fool -- but you never know when someone might act unpredictably.

"No, I know better than to trust a prankster. You go first," Hermione insisted.

Fred laughed at his correct prediction. He pulled out his Moleskine notebook and showed Hermione his ideas for WWW.

Hermione opened the book, paging through it. Their joke items - and the complex potions, herbology and charms it took to make them - were surprisingly impressive.

"Wow, Fred, your work is really complex. You have to have real skill to create these," Hermione said.

"Is that a compliment from the brightest witch her age?" Fred remarked sarcastically.

"Oh shut up," Hermione said, hitting his shoulder.

Fred laughed. "Now that I have revealed my great secret, I believe it is your turn," he said, wiggling his eyebrows comically.

Hermione bit her lip and looked down at the floor, mumbling her response.

Fred looked at her incredulously. "It can be that bad, Granger, just spit it out."

Hermione huffed. "I said I'm avoiding Viktor Krum."

Fred raised his eyebrows is surprise.

"Oh not you too," Hermione groaned, "I am a girl, I'll have you know--"

"No, no, it's not that! It's just the fact that 99% of the female population is trying to get closer to him, not avoid him," Fred said, interrupting Hermione's soapbox.

"Not all of us," Hermione huffed. "I'm pretty sure he has been trying to ask me to the Yule Ball for the past two weeks. I keep making up excuses to leave or not be alone with him, but I need to be in the library. I have O.W.Ls to study for, not to mention I'm helping Harry figure out the clue for the second task!"

Hermione was only a fourth year and didn't have O.W.Ls until a year and half from now. Allowing himself a chuckle, Fred asked, "What's wrong with going with Krum as a date?"

"What's wrong is I have better things to do than compete with a dozen girls over someone who is leaving in a few weeks!" Hermione snapped. She didn't mean to snap at Fred, but she was irritated at him bringing up the ball. She had been waiting to see if Ron asked her, but he and Harry were determined to ask anyone but her. Maybe she should go with Viktor if he asks her.

"Well Granger, you're in luck. I know a very handsome and smart bloke who needs a date to the Yule ball and would love to take you."

"Who!?" Hermione pressed. Was Ron too afraid to ask her so he sent Fred?

"Me, of course," Fred said giving his winning grin to Hermione.

"You?" Hermione asked in confusion. After a pause to consider, she took up her book and hit Fred in the arm again. "Why do you insist on playing jokes on people?!" He couldn't seriously be asking her! He already has a date. She'd ruled out him asking her after she watched him ask Angelina. Not that she'd hoped he'd ask her.

"I'm not joking, Hermione. Go with me as a favor! It'll solve both of our problems. You'll have a reason to turn down Viktor and neither one of us will be going alone."

"Fred, I saw you ask Angelina." Hermione started in her disapproving tone.

Fred sighed and decided to come clean. It was his only option. "She thought I was George when she said yes. I didn't have the heart to tell her. "

"No! How can she not tell you apart? You've been friends for 6 years!" Hermione said, torn between sympathy and amusement.

Fred rolled his eyes. "Even our mother can't tell us apart with any accuracy, but somehow you can." Fred narrowed his eyes at Hermione, whose face began to turn red.

"I didn't become the brightest witch of my age by not paying attention," Hermione replied defiantly.

"Tell me, what do we do differently?" Fred questioned.

"There's no fun in telling," Hermione replied in a sing-song voice.

"Aww come on--" Fred started. The rest of his sentence was drowned out by a loud voice.

"Hermy-own, there you are," Viktor greeted in his thick accent, eyeing Fred suspiciously.

"Oh, hello Viktor," Hermione replied dryly.

"I had a hard time finding you. You were not in your normal spot," Viktor said observantly.

"Oh, Fred and I were studying together and we sat in his normal spot," Hermione lied smoothly.

"Oh? I've been here for over a month and have never seen you in here," Viktor said to Fred, furrowing his brow.

"I keep various study hours," came Fred's nonchalant reply.

"What are you two studying?" Viktor asked.

Fred said "Charms" at the same time Hermione said "Potions".

"She's studying potions and I'm studying Charms," Fred said, recovering quickly. "I needed help with a Charm and Her-my-oh-nee, being the brilliant witch she is, was the best person to ask."

Hermione blushed at his praise, while a suspicious glower overcame Viktor's visage.

"Hermy-own, can I speak with you privately?" Viktor requested.

"Anything you have to say to me can be said in front of Fred," Hermione responded, trying to discourage his attentions.

Fred smiled at her reassuringly, sitting back comfortably to show he was going nowhere.

Viktor cleared his throat and proceeded. "Very well, I was wondering if you would like to accompany me to the Yule Ball."

Hermione froze. She hadn't expected him to ask her in front of Fred. "Umm well-- I, uh, appreciate the offer, but I already have a date," Hermione fumbled as she replied to Viktor.

"Oh, I see," Viktor responded, his face drawn in disappointment and confusion. "I'll see you later, then, I guess." He retreated from the library with his head hung low.

"I think you broke him," Fred said with a grin.

Hermione hit him with a book once again.

"Ow! You're gonna break something on me next," Fred whined.

"Merlin, I hope so! You're incorrigible," Hermione scolded.

"So, who are you going to the ball with? You told Dumb Krum you had a date, and now you can't show up alone." Fred wiggled his eyebrows suggestively.

"Oh, George asked me earlier, so I'm going with him," Hermione teased.

"Oi! That's not funny. Are you gonna answer my question?" Fred demanded.

Hermione giggled. "Yes it was, and I don't recall you asking me a question."

The bell rang signaling the end of their free period.

Fred sighed and mumbled "Fine." He moved out of his chair to get down on one knee in front of Hermione.

"Hermione Granger, brightest witch of her age and possibly the world, will you do me the great honor of allowing me to escort you to the Yule Ball?"

Hermione giggled and replied, "I accept."

Fred sighed, masking his evident relief with cheeky commentary. "I was worried for a second I would have to take a third year, or worse, Ginny."

"Ginny has a date," Hermione replied, standing up and casually grabbing her bag and books for the next class.

"Who!" Fred demanded.

Ignoring Fred's question, Hermione said, "See you around Fred," walking away with a smirk.

FHFHFHFHFHFHFHFHFHFHFHFHFHFHFHFH

There were a few days until the ball and Hermione was exhausted; she was confident she did well on her last exams, even though she had spent the least amount of time studying for these exams since starting school. She had inadvertently added to her already hectic study schedule by helping Fred with creating products for WWW. It was amazing helping Fred create new spells and combine others to create his and George's products, but it was also tiring. She understood why he and George decided to only get three O.W.Ls each.

She just wanted to relax in the common room not think for a little while. She entered the mostly empty common room and plopped down on the couch next to Harry and Ron, who were in an intense discussion about something.

"I can't believe you asked her by shouting at her and then ran away without waiting for a reply!" Harry exclaimed.

"Yeah, well the look on her face said it all," Ron grumbled, "It's not like you did any better than me mate."

"I actually asked a girl and I only got turned down because someone else asked already," Harry corrected resentfully.

"Wait," Hermione said, realizing what they were discussing, "You two still don't have dates to the Yule ball!? Merlin, I told you two to get a move on it weeks ago."

Fred, George, and Lee entered the common room during Hermione's outburst, amusement dawning on their faces.

"Don't worry about it, I have a plan -- quite brilliant, I don't know why I didn't think of it earlier," Ron said.

"Oh boy, George, this is gonna be epic," Fred said, elbowing his twin in the ribs.

"Right, Ronniekins having a good idea happens..." George started, tapping a finger to his chin in feigned thought.

"Never," Fred and George said in unison, smirking.

"So what's the brilliant backup plan you just thought of?" Harry asked Ron, ignoring the twins' taunting.

Fred, George, and Lee sat on the couch across from the golden trio, also interested in hearing Ron's plan.

"Well," Ron started, acknowledging Hermione for the first time since she'd sat down, "Hermione, you're a girl--"

"Well spotted Ron," Hermione said, rolling her eyes in irritation at her best friends.

All the boys laughed, except for Ron.

"Come with me to the ball and Harry will take Ginny. There, problem solved." Ron rushed.

"No!" Hermione shouted, flustered. "Problem NOT solved!"

"It's one thing for a bloke to show up alone, but a girl going alone is just... pathetic," Ron pointed out.

She stood up and pointed a finger in Ron's face."I won't be going alone, because believe it or not you're the third bloke to ask me!" Hermione huffed storming toward the girls' stairs. "And Ginny already has a date, you git."

"She's lying, right?" Ron asked looking around at Harry, Fred, George, and Lee.

The sixth years laughed and made for the exit, ignoring Ron's question.

"If you say so." Harry shrugged as Ginny walked in. Then a brilliant plan popped into his head. "I think I have a plan," Harry said, moving quickly.

"All right Harry. Let's hear it." Ron asked, but Harry had already run off to catch up with Ginny.

FHFHFHFHFHFHFHFHFHFHFHFHFHFHFHFH

"I knew that would be worth it," George said to Fred as they left the room.

"Right about that, Georgie," Fred replied.

Once they were out of earshot of Harry and Ron, George turned to his twin and said, "You know Ron will freak out when he finds out you're Hermione's date."

"Yeah, but when he finds out at the ball, he'll go sulk in a corner and won't have a chance to try to steal my date away," Fred replied, digging in his trunk for the charmed mirror Hermione helped him create, similar to the one Sirius gave Harry. He had one and she had the other. They would use them often to talk. He pulled it out and asked it to show him Hermione, and it rang once before he saw the familiar sight of bushy brown hair.

"Are you okay, love?" Fred asked Hermione, having caught her wiping away tears. George walked behind his brother so they both could see her and she them.

"I'm fine. I don't know why I let your stupid git of a brother make me so upset," Hermione fumed.

"It's his face, it makes everyone upset," George joked, trying to cheer Hermione up.

"Check your bag -- there's a Daydream Charm in there." Fred smirked. Hermione had told him the charm was a brilliant piece of magic, and knew she wanted to try it after she'd found him in the library one day having taken one and firmly entrenched in a daydream. He remembered his daydream perfectly: He and Hermione were at the ball. She proudly walked hand-in-hand with him and told everyone he was her date. She laughed at all his jokes and agreed to help him with his prank. They made the dancefloor a swamp and everyone got stuck in it. He snapped back into reality with Hermione's call of his name.

"Huh?" Fred asked confused

"I said, thank you for the charm, and do you want to meet tomorrow morning to finish the web?"

"Oh, yeah, sounds good," Fred said absentmindedly.

"Did you take one of the Charms?" Hermione teased.

"No, I just was thinking," Fred scrambled.

"Thank you again for the Charm. I'm off to take it. I'll see you tomorrow." Hermione beamed at him through the mirror.

"Goodnight," Fred and George said.

"Sweet dreams," Fred added slyly.

The mirror call disconnected, and George arched his brow at his brother. "So you and Granger have gotten quite cozy," George stated, trying to see if his brother would admit his feelings, while they each did their nightly routine.

"Yeah, she's great and brilliant at helping with our pranking items."

"I never would have guessed Granger liking pranking." George shrugged. He decided to tease his brother's obvious ignorance of the budding romance with the younger witch by going over his checklist. "Did she come and watch our quidditch pick-up game last week?"

"Yeah, you know, she said that we definitely would have taken home the cup if we played this year." Fred remembered. He also recalled the unsanctioned trip to Hogsmeade they made to get supplies for the canary creams.

"No kidding, I love a bird who knows her stuff about Quidditch," George replied amusedly.

"Oh, and did you see when Neville ate a canary cream after we told him not to? Hermione and I were in tears. Good to know they work so well." Fred smiled nostalgically.

"I bet. Is it me or does little Hermione look different? More adult. More feminine," George added.

"What?" Fred questioned with a hint of worry in his voice.

"Our ickle brother's female bestie has become quite fit, if you ask me," George stated plainly, trying to vex his brother.

Frowning, Fred jabbed his twin in the shoulder with his finger. "You already took my first date, now you want Hermione? Back off, George."

"Cool your jets, I'm just making an observation. Hermione is practically Ginny to me."

Frex flushed at his own reaction and patted George on his shoulder. "Good, keep it that way."

"You haven't figured it out yet, but I trust you will," George mumbled, getting into his bed and pulling the covers over his head.

"What did you say?" Fred asked, oblivious to his brother's observation.

"Nothing. Goodnight Freddie."

"Night Georgie," Fred replied, lying back on his bed. Staring at the ceiling, he soon succumbed to sleep and dreams about bushy brown hair and hazel eyes.

FHFHFHFHFHFHFHFHFHFHFHFHFHFHFHFH

Hermione closed the compact mirror and turned around to see a smirking Ginny standing behind her.

"So you and one of the twins? I was wondering why I kept seeing you with one of them for the past few weeks. I thought you and Ron would date for a bit, but he's a git and you fight way too much to stay a couple."

"Uh- I have no idea, what you could possibly mean," Hermione stammered.

"Don't lie to me, Hermione. So is it Fred or George?" Ginny asked while sitting on Hermione's bed.

Hermione looked down and said nothing.

Ginny, not one to give up, easily reached over into Hermione's bag and pulled out the Daydream Charm she heard mentioned. Luckily for Ginny, there was a note attached to it.

Hermione realized what she was doing too late and Ginny had moved away, unfolding the note to read it, while Hermione chased her around the room.

Mione,

To graciously award you for all the help you given me over the past two weeks, I hereby declare that we will not charge you for products at WWW, as long as we can pick your brain for research and development of new products. Here's your first freebie. I have it on good authority that the brightest witch in the world thinks it's good magic.

PS. George and I will help you prank anyone of your choosing. (Especially Harry and Ron.)

Yours,

Fred

"Fred! It's Fred!" Ginny shouted.

"Shut up Ginny!" Hermione screamed, while her face turned beat red. Hermione snatched the Charm and note from Ginny.

"Fred I love youuuuu! Fred I dooooooooo! When we're apart my heart beats only for youuuuu!!" Ginny sang, mocking Hermione's voice.

"Ginerva Weasley!" Hermione scolded.

"Sorry, I spent too much time with the twins." Ginny laughed

"I'm not talking about this with you! He's your brother!" Hermione yelled.

"Why not? Unless you're thinking less than platonic friendship things about my brother?" Ginny said, wiggling her eyebrows.

Hermione flushed.

"That's all the confirmation I need." Ginny smirked, walking away to her dorm room. Hermione was left alone in her dorm.

FHFHFHFHFHFHFHFHFHFHFHFHFHFHFHFH

"How long have you been dating, and why didn't either of you tell me!?" Ginny demanded of Fred at breakfast the next morning in front of George and Lee.

He looked down the table at Hermione, who was eating with Harry. Ron was still asleep. They still weren't speaking after Ron's last insult.

"We're not dating. Hermione and I are just friends," Fred whined.

"Who mentioned Hermione?" Lee pointed out.

"Oh, so you want to be more than friends! But, then, she does know?" Ginny asked.

"Good observations, Ginny and Lee," George added, smirking at the hole his twin had dug himself into.

"Damn it. You've all bloody-well known I've liked her for how long, don't ruin it before I've gotten a chance to tell her," Fred pleaded.

"Oh, so what made you realize you like her?" George asked. "I spelled it out for you yesterday and you still were oblivious."

Fred huffed and crossed his arms. He didn't want to talk about the dream that made him realize he liked Hermione.

"Fine, don't tell us, but you better tell her," Ginny threatened.

"I will after the ball," Fred answered.

"Finally," George mumbled.

"Wait, you're going to the ball together!" Ginny squealed, causing a scene. She pulled Fred into a tight hug from across the table. "You may become my favorite brother if you pull this off."

"Let go, Ginny, you're choking him," George laughed.

Fred gasped for air and choked out a "Thank you!" to George, rubbing his throat.

Ginny said goodbye to her brothers and skipped down to the end of the table to join Hermione and Harry. Her plan was in place. She was going to make sure that Hermione became her sister one way or another.

"Hermione, do you want to get ready for the ball together?" Ginny asked.

"Sure," Hermione replied.

"Oh and Harry, I found you a date," Ginny said, smirking at her brilliance. Harry asked for her help after Ron's disastrous suggestion had failed in the common room. Ginny got to pick a date for him who was nice, but wouldn't try to make a move on him, while he got over stupid Cho. "Luna's excited to go with you."

"Wait, Looney Luna?" Hermione asked.

"Don't call her that, she's nice," Ginny scolded. Changing the subject, she asked, "Who's Ron going with since he refused my help?"

"Lavender Brown," Harry said with a shiver.

"That psycho?!" Ginny exclaimed. "Merlin, he was desperate."

"She was the only girl available in our year," Harry declared nonchalantly.

"I bet she was," Hermione snarled. Lavender had been her dorm mate for the past four years and they did not get along whatsoever. She was vapid, shallow, and treated Hermione utterly vile, constantly teasing her about her looks.

"Well that's even more of a reason to join me and Luna," Ginny maintained.

"Fine," Hermione quickly agreed, seeing Ron approaching the group. She quickly stood up and said her goodbyes to her friends, ignoring Ron as they passed each other.

Ron scowled at her as she left. "Why is she so bloody stubborn?"

"She's stubborn? Maybe if you hadn't insulted her, or if you actually apologized for being a prat, or if -- you know -- you didn't insist on taking a girl who hates her, she would talk to you," Ginny hissed.

"Is this the thanks I get for trying to be nice and take her? I asked her first, and she said no! She has no right to be upset at who I take now," Ron complained.

"I'm leaving before I hex my git of a brother," Ginny stated, standing up and storming away from the table.

"I didn't do anything wrong!" Ron shouted.

Harry shook his head at his best friend.

"I didn't!" Ron exclaimed.

"All right Ron," Harry replied, unconvinced. Glancing down the table, he noticed one twin exit shortly after Hermione's departure.

FHFHFHFHFHFHFHFHFHFHFHFHFHFHFHFH

"Fred! Stop it! We have work to do," Hermione shouted, trying to keep the amusement out of her voice.

Fred was presently distracting Hermione with Crookshanks, whose fur colour he kept changing.

Hermione cast a charm to stop the colour changing.

"All right! I guess I can focus now," Fred huffed.

"Oi! I don't have to help you figure this out!" Hermione complained harshly, making for her things.

Fred grabbed her hand in a panic. "No! Mione, don't leave. I was just having a little fun."

"I understand, but Professor McGonagall is only allowing me to use the classroom for two hours and we already wasted twenty minutes," Hermione said in a softened tone.

"I promise to stay focused the remainder of the time we're here," Fred said, holding up his wand.

"Good. Now, tell me what problem you're having with the Creepy Crawler Web."

"I can't get it to release the web on delay," Fred complained. "I think its because it dissolves on a delay, and it doesn't recognize the second time charm."

Hermione studied the transfigured object for a moment. "Maybe we can get it to release based on movement, instead."

Fred face lit up and he pulled Hermione into a hug, spinning around in a circle. "You're bloody brilliant!"

"Put me down, Fred!" Hermione complained, trying to get his attention. "Fred! Fred!" Hermione shouted in vain. "Stop it Freddie!" He placed her down giving her a winning grin at the use of his very sacred nickname. "Oh, stop looking at me like that! We have work to do."

Fred and Hermione worked together in sync for the next hour trying to make sure the web worked properly and fixing any kinks.

Finally, they were ready to test it out.

"How long does the web last?" Hermione asked, curious at how long they would be trapped

"This is a small web so it should only last a minute or two; George and I have yet to create a counterspell that breaks the web, so currently it is unbreakable until it dissolves on its own, " Fred answered. "Here goes nothing." Fred walked out of the room and then back in. The trap released upon his re-entrance, effectively sheathing the doorway in webbing.

Fred once again picked Hermione up and spun her in a circle. "Hermione Granger, the greatest witch in the world!"

Hermione giggled at his antics, grinning broadly until she looked into his eyes. Immediately she found herself lost in them, as he was staring back. Fred leaned in closer -- to kiss her?

Sadly she didn't get to find out, because they were interrupted by George coming in to check on them.

George had noticed how cozy the two were before they noticed his presence, and had smug smirk on his face that told it all. "I take it you lot figured things out," George said eyeing his twin expectantly.

Fred quickly put Hermione down, blushing as red as his hair.

Hermione shook her head yes, while looking at the ground. While Fred shook his head no, scowling at his brother.

George nodded in understanding: they'd fixed the experiment, but things were still not settled between Fred and Hermione.

Hermione looked up and flushed under George's contemplative gaze; she made a quick exit citing the need to meet Ginny.

FHFHFHFHFHFHFHFHFHFHFHFHFHFHFHFH

The remainder of the day passed quickly without anymore interactions with Fred. The next thing Hermione knew was it was the day of the ball.

Luna and Hermione joined Ginny in her dorm room to get ready. There were only three Gryffindor girls in her year and there was plenty of space to get ready, as the other two girls didn't get asked. It also had the added bonus of not being near Lavender Brown, who Hermione was sure to hex if she mentioned Won-won one more time.

"Hermione, we are going to start with your hair. It will take the longest to do," Ginny dictated.

"What about your hair-" Hermione started.

"I'm wearing my hair down," Ginny stated, cutting off the older witch.

"What about Loone- I mean Luna's hair?" Hermione quickly corrected herself.

"I'm going to wear my hair down; Nargles are less likely to get stuck in my hair and give me fuzzy thoughts," Luna said dreamily.

Ginny grabbed the Sleekeazy's Hair Potion and began to work at Hermione's hair (and getting her and Fred together.)

A few hours later, Ginny was almost finished with Hermione's hair and trying to make a last effort to talk Fred up to her.

"But, seriously, you and Fred would be adorable together. Your kids, however, would be terrors -- too smart and too mischievous for their own good."

"Ginny!" Hermione scolded, not for the first time this afternoon.

"Right! Too much, too fast."

"We're not dating." Hermione flushed.

"What?!" Ginny yelled trying to fake her surprise.

"Keep it down. We're not dating. He asked me to the Yule ball as a favor," Hermione explained.

"Really?" Ginny questioned, sincerely curious since Fred never mentioned it to her. "For what?"

"He never said, but I'm assuming it's because of the rumors Katie Bell started after their break up," Hermione answered.

"What rumors?" This was news to Ginny. Ginny was known for her temper and being the first to hex anyone who talked about her family. Which is probably why no one told her.

"I don't really know," Hermione stated truthfully. She ignored most gossip especially since her dorm mate spread most of it.

"Well, Katie Bell told everyone that Fred tried to get her to "cheer up" George after he broke up with Susan, and she dumped him. I'm assuming she made up that part, because she was seeing him and Oliver at the same time. I saw them making out behind the Quidditch pitch when I was looking for Nargles," Luna mentioned dreamily.

"That bitch!" Ginny exclaimed.

"Or maybe the Nargles messed with my head," Luna worried.

"How did not know this?!" Ginny exclaimed, ignoring Luna's Nargle-related concerns.

"See, he couldn't possibly like me. He just needs a friendly date," Hermione stated unconvincingly, as her mind wandered back to the moment yesterday when he may have leaned in to kiss her.

"Or he's using that as an excuse because he's liked you since he saw you punch Malfoy out your third year." Ginny shrugged, trying to make sure Hermione was open to the idea of dating Fred.

"I seriously doubt it," Hermione replied uncertainly.

"All right, Hermione. Take a look at your hair," Ginny said, squealing at the final product.

Hermione looked at her hair in complete shock. She had never felt so pretty before.

FHFHFHFHFHFHFHFHFHFHFHFHFHFHFHFH

Hermione had told Fred she would meet him near the entrance to the Great Hall. Fred was nervously pacing back and forth in front of the great staircase. Why'd Ginny have to meddle? He had no idea what she'd done or said to 'Mione. He needed to calm down, and think of something else. He stopped pacing and started to watch the crowd that was around.

Malfoy was standing with a Slytherin girl, making fun of people, of course. Neville was standing off to the side waiting for his date. Oliver and Katie were walking down the steps. Katie shot him a look of pity at seemingly being dateless. He ignored her and looked at the two familiar faces heading down the stairs behind her. Harry and Ron were walking down the steps; Ron was fidgeting with his robes. Seeing his ickle brother made him laugh out loud. He was wearing the hexed dress robes, his great uncle's from at least 40 years ago.

"Nice robes, Ronniekins," Fred teased.

Ron scowled and ignored his brother.

"Have you seen Hermione?" Fred asked Harry.

"No, not yet," Harry answered, confused.

"Poor kid, I bet she's alone in her room crying her eyes out,." Ron stated smugly.

"Why do you think that?" Fred asked Ron, trying not to give too much away.

"Come on, why do you think she wouldn't tell us who she was coming with?" Ron questioned.

"Because we'd tear the mickey out of her if she did?" Harry asked.

"Nobody asked her. She lied about it to us, because she didn't want me to take her out of pity." Ron nodded to himself.

Fred clenched his fist, ready to punch his git of a brother, when Lavender and Luna joined their dates respectively.

Lavender greeted her date with dawning confusion, her eyes fixed on his robes. "Won-won, you look awful-ly adorable... I need to go talk to Parvati," she finished, making a hasty exit.

"Hi Harry," Luna greeted. She was dressed in her silver robes and wearing a butterbeer cork necklace. Malfoy and Parkinson were pointing and laughing at Luna. Harry was already clutching his wand when Luna grabbed his hand.

"Don't worry about them. A Blibbering Humdinger, must have climbed in their ears. It makes people laugh uncontrollably," Luna explained.

"Is that so?" Harry asked, quite confused.

Fred looked amused at her statement.

Luna had stopped paying attention to Harry and was looking at the top of the staircase now.

"I told Ginny she wouldn't have to drag her out of the room," she mused to no one in particular, grinning widely.

Fred noticed her stare and looked up to the same spot. His jaw dropped as he looked at her standing at the top of the staircase, stunning in her magenta dress with ruffles.

All eyes were on her as she descended the stairs.

All Fred could get out of his mouth was, "Wow!"

Malfoy was walking over to insult Ron's robes, but the insult died on his tongue as he watched Hermione walk down the steps.

Harry and Ron turned around to look at what Fred was staring at. Ron gawked at Hermione. Harry smiled and nodded approvingly at his best friend.

As Hermione stepped down to the last step, Fred rushed over to escort her and whispered in her ear, eliciting a giggle from Hermione. She waved to the group as they walked past to enter the ball.

Ron was finally able to close his mouth and he turned a shade of red darker than his hair in his fury.

"Fred! That's who she decided to come with? Where does he get off even asking her, they're not even friends," Ron complained.

"No, but that's the brilliant thing about them, Ron -- they can easily become more than friends if they choose," Ginny said, coming to join the trio.

"Wow, Ginny, you look great," Harry complimented.

"Thanks, Harry." Ginny smirked.

Neville walked over to join the group and handed Ginny a flower. Ginny hugged him

in return.

Harry scowled.

Professor McGonagall interrupted the group to drag Harry and Luna off to dance in the opening number.

Ron replied to Ginny's earlier comment. "This is Fred we're talking about. He doesn't take anything seriously, this is all probably a joke, and Hermione's going to get hurt."

"You're an idiot, Ron, and you don't know Fred as well as you think," Ginny scolded, pulling Neville into the Great Hall and leaving Ron all alone.

The champions had just entered the ballroom, but all eyes were still on the bookworm and prankster, because they were being watched by the Durmstrang champion with a great intensity.

Murmurs were circulating about the odd pairing and they couldn't have been any more oblivious to their audience. George and Angelina joined the couple, effectively breaking their bubble.

"Well if it isn't the witch and wizard of the hour," George teased.

Fred and Hermione looked around in confusion, finally noticing the eyes on them.

Angelina laughed. "Leave them alone, George, they're happy."

"I was just warning my uglier twin, here, that Krum looks ready to murder him," George stated.

Fred and Hermione looked over and noticed the Bulgarian seeker watching them, even as he walked his date to the floor to start the dance with the other champions.

"Oh no," Hermione said burying her face into Fred's chest.

"Don't hide, you'll miss Harry buggering up the dance," Fred whispered in Hermione's ear.

Hermione looked up to see. The music began; Harry panicked and stood on Luna's foot, so Luna took the lead immediately, patiently guiding Harry through the dance. Even though they were a half-step behind and made a few wrong steps, they didn't do nearly as terrible as she'd expected.

Hermione laughed at her friend's awkwardness paired with Luna's free spirit.

Hermione began to watch the other couples and noticed Viktor's stare again. And buried her face in Fred's chest again.

"None of that, love, we're going to dance," Fred murmured, pulling Hermione onto the dance floor as other couples joined.

Fred actually paid attention to McGonagall's lesson and moved with grace into each step. Soon they were oblivious to everyone again and just in their own bubble.

Several dances later, Hermione and Fred finally left the dance floor, only because they both were dying of thirst. Fred kissed Hermione's cheek as he left her. Hermione was beginning to believe Ginny's earlier statement that Fred liked her back. Hermione grinned, walking in a daze over to Harry and Ron, who were sitting out while Luna danced with Neville and Ginny.

"Hot isn't it? Fred's gone to get drinks. Care to join us?" Hermione asked.

"No, we don't care to join you and Fred," Ron spat.

"What's got your wand in a knot?" Hermione asked.

"You've obviously been hiding your 'relationship' from us," Ron hissed.

"Ron, you don't get to know everything about me, and who I choose to spend time with is none of your business!" Hermione barked back.

"Well when you find out this is all a great big joke, don't come crying to me," Ron retorted.

Hermione stood up and walked away, hurt by her supposed friend's words. Secretly questioning if they were true, because of Fred's tendency not to be serious about anything. She tried to brush it off. Hermione walked over to the punch table to find Fred, but he was nowhere in sight. She looked around there for a few moments, then she walked back over to where Harry and Ron were sitting - wondering if he went there to look for her - only to find Ron there alone.

"Did Fred come this way?" Hermione asked reluctantly.

"No," Ron said, then added, "Can't you see he's using you?"

"How dare you?!" Hermione shouted. "I can take care of myself and I don't need your help, Ronald!" Hermione stormed out of the Great Hall to get away from Ron's tirade.

"I doubt it, he's way too old for you." Ron smirked. "He has loads more experience with birds than you have with blokes."

"That's what you think!" Hermione squeaked, almost in tears as she tried to push her doubts and fears of Fred not actually liking her out of her mind.

Just as she rounded the corner, two people fell out of the makeout broom closet. A flash of red hair was on the ground beneath a brunette. Hermione froze at the sight of Fred underneath Katie Bell, who was laughing while Fred groaned.

Hermione gasped at the scene in front of her. She turned in the other direction to storm off, but Ron was in her way.

"I told you so," Ron said in a sing-song voice.

Hermione shouted, "Ron you spoiled everything!" and pushed past him.

"Hermione, wait!" Fred shouted, but she only moved faster, running up towards the common room.

FHFHFHFHFHFHFHFHFHFHFHFHFHFHFHFH

Fred saw Hermione running away from the Great Hall. He pushed Katie off of him and scrambled to his feet, only to find Ron standing in his way.

"Move before I punch you, Ron," Fred warned.

"No, you used her! She's my best friend and you treat her like trash!" Ron shouted.

"I treat her better than you do," Fred said pushing his little brother out of the way.

He was never going to catch her on the moving staircase; he would have to use a secret passageway if he wanted any hope of catching her before she locked herself in her dorm room.

Fred pushed the suit of armor and ran into the narrow hallway of the passage way. He jogged and finally reach the portrait of the fat lady to cut off Hermione at the staircase.

"Fred," she said coldly. Her eyes were red from crying. She stepped past him to say the password to get in the common room.

"Hermione, it's not what it looked like," Fred pleaded.

"Its fine, Fred, we only went to the ball as friends. You don't owe me an explanation," Hermione said with her eyes on the floor. She moved past him into the common room.

"But Mione-" Fred started, reaching out to grab her arm.

Hermione moved to the left to avoid him and rushed toward the stairs. "Goodnight Fred," she said, walking up to her room and refusing to look back.

FHFHFHFHFHFHFHFHFHFHFHFHFHFHFHFH

Ginny wasn't sure if she hated going to a small school or loved it. Within fifteen minutes of it happening she heard Fred shagged Katie in the broom closet, and Hermione saw them and left the ball crying.

She rushed back to the Gryffindor Tower to give her brother a piece of her mind and hex him. After taking one look at him, slouched on the common room couch staring at the girls dorms with a look of longing on his face, she couldn't bring herself to do it.

She brushed past him to go check on Hermione, who wasn't hiding in her bed as she'd expected. She walked in to see Lavender and Parvati sitting up giggling about Durmstrang boys they had met.

Ginny asked them if they had seen Hermione and the both scoffed and replied negatively.

She had to be up here or else Fred would have been chasing her around the castle and not watching the girls' stairs. Ginny went down to her room to find someone laying in her bed.

"Hermione, I've been looking for you! Look, I don't know what happened with my git of a brother-" Ginny started.

"It's not his fault! It's mine for liking someone who would never like me back," Hermione complained. "We went to the ball as friends, nothing more, so stop your matchmaking."

"Hermione-" Ginny started.

"Don't. I've come to terms with the fact that I liked someone who will never like me," Hermione said with eyes watering. "I'm going to my bed. I just didn't want to go back to my room with Lavender and Parvati yet."

"You don't have to leave. Stay here," Ginny said, moving next to the older witch.

Hermione nodded gratefully.

"But you can't sleep in the dress," Ginny said, handing Hermione a pair of her PJs.

FHFHFHFHFHFHFHFHFHFHFHFHFHFHFHFH

Ginny woke up at dawn being unable to sleep peacefully. Her mind was racing trying to piece together what happened between her brother and Hermione.

Ginny got out of bed, careful not to disturb. Hermione. She snuck up to Hermione's room and took the two way mirror out of her bag and went in the girls' bathroom. She opened it and tried to guess how it worked. She tried saying both the twins names. Nothing happened. "I solemnly swear I'm up to no good," Ginny said with confidence. Still nothing.

"All I want you to do is show me Fred," Ginny said, flustered. The mirror began to ring! Ginny pumped her fist into the air and waited for one of them to answer.

Fred had finally been forced to go to bed by George at 3am. Fred tried to protest, but George wouldn't hear it. Fred had been unable to sleep irritated at everything that happened at the ball. He only wanted her to hear him out, he would be able to explain everything to her if he was able to get her alone for ten minutes. He finally drifted off to sleep to awake to the sound of the mirror call.

Fred jolted awake "Hermione!" he greeted with excitement.

"Nope, just me now bring your arse down to the common room now," Ginny demanded.

George got awakened by his brother's excitement. Lee was still asleep and his other dorm mate never made it back to the room.

Fred began to leave to meet Ginny when George stopped him. "Wait, I'm coming too. I still don't know what the bloody hell happened."

George followed Fred down to the common room where Ginny was waiting with her wand ready to hex her brother. And pointed it at the second twin.

Ginny yelled at her brother, "Give me one good reason why I shouldn't hex you right now, Fred."

"Well, I'm George -- redirect your wand to the sullen other half, Gin," George said, trying to lighten the mood and pointing to a miserable Fred.

Fred answered her question without any prompting. "Let me curse Katie first, and then you can hex me."

Ginny lowered her wand. "Why were you even with her? Hermione thinks this was a ploy to get back together with her. What the bloody hell happened?"

"As you both already know, Hermione and I danced most of the night away. I sort of made a move and I kissed her on the cheek and left to go get drinks. She sat down with Harry and Ron. I went over to get our drinks and ran into George." Fred huffed and began to recall last night's details.

_"Oi, I know you and Granger are having the time of your lives, but there is an opportunity that has presented itself." George said behind his brother._

_Fred turned around and looked around and saw a nosy Katie, watching him and George. He glared at her and she looked away quickly, but he still figured she was eavesdropping and answered in code. "Is the ferret on the loose?"_

_George grinned. "Yes, theres an opportunity to cage him and the bird."_

_Fred nodded in understanding, they were going to place a surprise in the broom closet and lock Malfoy and his date in there. They had planned pranking him for the Potter Stinks badges and this seemed like a perfect opportunity._

_"I'll just go tell Hermione--" Fred started._

_"This will only take a few minutes. I'll get them there, while you set up the closet," George said, not wanting to miss the opportunity, "Angelina is with Alicia and Hermione is distracted with Harry and Ron, we might not get another chance."_

_"All right George," Fred grinned._

_George clapped his brother on the back and whispered the plan before they split up._

_Fred pulled out an extendable sack from the pocket of his robes, a neat little tool he and George use it to hide products from their mother. He walked into the closet and pulled out a Peace Disturber, Dung Bomb and Creepy Crawly Web. He charmed the web to pop open after someone went past it a second time, so it would trap Malfoy and his date in the closet. He set the peace disturber and dung bomb to go off in 10 minutes. He was walking past the door frame where the Creepy Crawly Web was placed and ready to go back to his hot date when he was tackled back in the closet._

_"No!" Fred shouted as he was pushed back into the closet._

_The Creepy Crawly Web had activated and he was now stuck. This one would take about five minutes to dissolve. He and George still hadn't created a counterspell for it. Of course Hermione was right. He looked down at who had tackled him. It was fucking Katie with her arms still wrapped around him. He pushed her off of him, groaning. Of all the fucking people in the school, he thought to himself, standing up and moving to the other side of the closet._

_Katie stood up, looked at the door, and realized they were trapped. She smiled to herself, pleased at her timing._

_"Well it looks like you and I are stuck here until someone finds us. Wanna give it a go for old times' sake?" Katie asked, batting her eyelashes._

_"We're only stuck for another four minutes and thirty seconds and I'm leaving in four minutes and thirty seconds and going back to my date and my life of pretending you don't exist. I suggest you do the same," Fred said, disgusted with her offer._

_"Oh Freddie, I'm sorry for dumping you for him, I didn't think you'd still be hung up on that now. I've missed you," Katie said moving over towards Fred._

_Fred moved back more, but he hit a shelf. She blocked his path. "Katie move," Fred warned, reaching for his wand. He didn't want to hex her -- he would definitely get detention, and Hermione hated waiting for him to get out of detention. He hadn't even gotten a detention since he had been spending time with her, but right now his options were limited. He would try to reason with her. Merlin, Hermione was rubbing off on him. "You have Oliver and I have Hermione. I'm not mad at you anymore, you actually did me a favor."_

_"Granger? Since when are you two buddy-buddy? Last time I check you thought she was a annoying know-it-all after she told you the aging potion wouldn't work," Katie said, pressing herself closer to Fred._

_Fred pushed her off of him and walked towards the door. "She's not, she's just the brightest witch in the world, and I should've asked her how to break the age line. If anyone could do it it would be her." There was probably about two minutes left on the web. He just had to survive until then._

_Katie scoffed. "The boy who has the most detentions in the past thirty years and the future head girl, unlikely. Now, the beater and the chaser, that sounds like a better story." She advanced on him as he moved from one side to the other._

"I'd like to think of us as the handsome prankster and the most beautiful, smartest witch in the world," Fred said, moving to the other side again.

Fred dodged Katie several times before she finally she caught him in the middle and pressed him against the web. Fred was pushing against the web, knowing it would dissolve in seconds.

"It'll never work, you know that," Katie whispered, drawing close. As she pressed her lips toward Fred, the web dissolved and they fell out.

Fred groaned at the feeling of him hitting the ground for the second time in five minutes. Katie giggled when she fell on top of him for her moment of triumph.

Fred heard shouting and looked over. His eyes met hers. Ron was next to her, grinning. He pushed Katie off of him.

"I ran after 'Mione and caught her going to the common room, but she waved me off and went to bed," Fred finished snapping out of his recollection.

"I saw Katie stormed out after she and Oliver got in an argument, but I never thought she would go after you," George said in irritation.

"Ugh, I'm going to hex her right now!" Ginny exclaimed moving towards the stairs.

George grabbed his sister, before she got to the stairs. "No!"

Ginny struggled with George's grip.

"Ginny, calm down, I have a plan, and you can't just run up to her and hex her," George said.

"Fine," Ginny pouted.

"Ginny, is there anyway you can get me alone with Hermione?" Fred asked.

"I can try, but she's going to be avoiding everyone," Ginny said disappointedly.

"Well there are no classes, how much hiding can she really do?" Fred mentioned, hopeful.

FHFHFHFHFHFHFHFHFHFHFHFHFHFHFHFH

Fred got his question answered when Hermione managed to disappear for nearly a week. The only reason he knew she was alive was because he cornered Parvati and asked her had she seen Hermione. The fourth year complained about her coming into the room after hours. He searched the entire castle for her for days checking every possible hiding spot, until he finally gave in and asked Harry to use the map.

Harry agreed because he was worried about Hermione and Luna and Ginny assured him that Fred actually liked Hermione and she had misunderstood what happened at the Yule Ball.

Fred opened the map and searched for hours, never once spotting Hermione on the map. _Did she sneak out? Harry had the map for a year so it was possible that she left through the secret passage ways. It was past curfew now, even if she did go to Hogsmeade where could she stay out past curfew? The only places open didn't allow underage wizards. _Fred groaned in frustration. He decided to watch the great staircase for when she got to the seventh floor. He would rush down the steps and corner her in the common room.

Hermione's dot appeared in the hallway outside the Fat Lady' portrait. When did she get right outside the common room? Fred rushed down the boys' dormitory steps only to see the common room empty. Fred stepped out of the common room and faced the Fat Lady.

"What are you up to now Mr. Weasley?" The Fat Lady asked.

"Did Hermione Granger just walk into the common room?" Fred asked desperately

"Yes, she has been staying out quite late these days," The Fat Lady replied, narrowing her eyes at him.

"I've been trying to catch her for days, I need help with something," Fred added hoping she would spill some information.

"Yes, well, she is out of the dorms by six most days, and usually doesn't return until very late," The Fat Lady told him.

Fred groaned. He was aware of most of this. He slept in the common room one day to try to catch Hermione before she left, but he fell asleep and woke up hours later to a full common room. Third years were playing exploding snap, but he didn't hear anything. She had cast a silencing charm around him before she left.

There was nothing more he could do tonight, but tomorrow he would succeed in finally talking to Hermione. He set his alarm clock for five. He was determined to talk to her. Fred drifted off into a dreamless sleep.

The alarm clock rang way too early for Fred's liking. He looked over at said clock and it said six.

"Merlin! I set it for 5!" Fred growled as he lurched out of his bed and pulled out the map, frantically hoping Hermione hadn't disappeared yet. He would watch where she went and then he would find her. He was relieved when he saw her dot exiting the common room and walking in the seventh-floor hall. She paced back and forth in the middle of the hall three times. Fred watched curiously. Suddenly her dot disappeared. Fred gaped. There must be a secret room there; that's how she has been disappearing off the map.

Fred left the boys' dorms and went out to the hallway where Hermione had been pacing. He looked around touching the wall trying to figure out how to open the door. Nothing happened, the wall was solid. After trying and failing several attempted spells, he remembered Hermione pacing back and forth three times. Fred, having given every other option a try, paced back and forth three times, thinking about finding Hermione.

Suddenly a door revealed itself and he opened it to find Hermione curled up on a couch in front of a fireplace.

Hermione looked up, startled, and asked, "How did you find me?"

"I'm honestly not sure," Fred said looking around the room in confusion.

"This is the 'come and go room', as the house-elves call it," Hermione explained as she began picking up her books and putting them in her bag. "It is a room that a person can only enter when they have real need of it. Sometimes it is there, and sometimes it is not, but when it appears, it is always equipped for the seeker's needs." Hermione finished packing her bag and walk towards the exit.

Fred stood in her way. "Where are you going?"

"I'm not sure," Hermione replied not meeting his eyes.

"Then why are you trying to leave?" Fred demanded.

"You obviously need the room, I'll be out of your way, as soon as you let me past!" Hermione snapped, meeting Fred's eyes.

"The only reason I'm in this room is because I was looking for you!" Fred shouted, moving towards Hermione and shrinking the gap between them.

"Why are you looking for me? Shouldn't you be looking for your precious Katie?" Hermione spat, moving closer to Fred. Hermione looked in Fred's eyes with hurt and anger.

"No! I don't even like her!" Fred yelled.

Hermione stared at Fred incredulously. Fred laughed. Hermione pushed him out of her way.

"Oi! I'm not laughing at you 'Mione. I'm laughing at how ridiculous this is." Hermione's face softened, but she quickly scowled at him. Stubborn witch. Fred sighed. "Just give me a few minutes and if you never want to speak to me again, I'll leave you alone."

Hermione grumbled her agreement, flopping onto the couch.

"I didn't ditch you at the ball. George and I were going to prank Malfoy, and I went to set up the prank in the closet. I had it all set up when," Fred sighed and began pacing as he spoke,"Katie pushed me back in and triggered the Creepy Crawly Web. George and I still haven't created a Counter spell to break the web, like you told us to. I spent 90% of the time running away from her, but she grabbed me and kissed me as I was trying to leave. I pulled back and fell out, that's when you and the git found me." Fred finished, rubbing his neck and avoiding eye contact with Hermione.

Hermione answered with her eyes downcast, fighting back tears. "Thanks, Fred, but you really didn't owe me an explanation."

Hermione stood up and Fred stood in front of her.

"Why are you crying?" Fred asked wiping away a tear.

"It's stupid," Hermione replied trying to get away from him.

"Nothing you say or think could be stupid," Fred answered leaning in to wipe away more tears.

"We went to the Yule ball as friends." He was never going to be interested in her. It was easier to avoid him if he was dating Katie, now that he wasn't it just made her crush on him even more pathetic. It didn't mean the realization hurt less.

"We did," Fred replied, confused.

"Well, I stupidly thought that you wanted to be more than friends," Hermione replied, finally raising her head and moving to leave.

"Hermione, I don't want to be just friends with you!" Fred exclaimed, stopping her. "I've liked you for a long time."

Silence rung in the air before Hermione, managing a teasing tone, asked, "Really? I'm not an annoying know-it-all?"

"You're my annoying know-it-all." Fred leaned forward, kissing her cheek.

Hermione's breath hitched. "Merlin, I wish you would actually kiss me," she whispered, immediately clapping a hand over her mouth in shock.

"I'd be happy to oblige." Fred grinned, grabbing a hold of Hermione's hand.

He leaned in and placed his lips to hers, softly at first, but softness wasn't what she was looking for. She needed to feel that this was real. She pulled his shirt to bring him closer to her, and Fred groaned at the sensation of her taking charge. He grabbed her by the waist, pulling her flush against him as they fell back on the couch together, still kissing.

FHFHFHFHFHFHFHFHFHFHFHFHFHFHFHFH

Fred and Hermione finally left the room of requirement at breakfast time. Both of their stomachs had started growling in the middle of the snog session. Fred and Hermione stopped back in their dorms to change and not look like they had been snogging for the past hour. They walked into the Great Hall hand-in-hand and, just like the week before, all eyes were on them again.

Hermione blushed and buried her head into Fred's shoulder.

"None of that love." Fred whispered as they were walking.

Harry nodded and smiled at her Ron was gaping with his mouth full of food.

Hermione straightened out and walked with her head held high.

"That's my girl!" Fred smirked.

Fred lead Hermione to sit next to him and across from George and Ginny.

"Well, well, look what the cat dragged in, I thought Crookshanks had murdered her," George teased Hermione

"Crookshanks only kills vermin, George, watch your back," Hermione replied with an arched brow

George spit out his pumpkin juice.

"Good to have you back," Ginny exclaimed hugging Hermione from across the table. She turned to Fred and asked, "How's my favorite brother doing today?"

Fred smiled, "Great, but how can any day featuring my girlfriend the lovely Hermione Granger, not be?!" Fred raised his voice so the entire hall could hear them.

Ginny squealed.

Ron was staring at Fred and Hermione with great intensity and a red face to match his hair.

"How's one sickle, that Ron causes a scene before we leave the Great Hall." Hermione said, sending her boyfriend a challenging look.

"You're on. He's going to chase us after we leave breakfast and catch us at the entrance hall," Fred laughed, staring at the girl of his dreams.

Ginny added, "He won't do either, because I had a little conversation with our dear brother, that I would hex everything he owns to look like his dress robes if he caused a scene about you two dating!"

George whispered to Ginny and they looked down at the end of the Gryffindor table with a mischievous smirk. Fred and Hermione's eyes followed. Katie Bell has gotten a box of chocolate from a secret admirer. She looked down the table at winked at Fred.

He rolled his eyes and turned away to kiss Hermione's forehead. Hermione asked, "Who sent her those? Oliver dumped her after the ball."

Just then, Katie Bell began yelling that she needed a mirror. Even as she shouted, she was staring at her reflection in a spoon, and so started prattling on about how great and pretty she was. And then she started to snog the spoon in front of everyone.

The entire hall laughed at her outburst and strange actions.

Hermione laughed after she realized what happened. "Someone sent her a love potion for herself."

"That's bloody brilliant," Fred added.

"Why, thank you, I had a brilliant partner," George smirked, looking at Ginny.

Fred turned to his brother and sister, still laughing, and asked, "You two did this?"

Ginny shrugged grabbed an apple and said, "I have no idea what you're talking about."

Fin.


End file.
